


Hold My Breath and Swallow the Moanin'

by Bazzys, Hindy



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: 15k of filth, Come Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration in One Hole, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Just enough plot to justify the porn, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Seungwoo's cum-filled ass, Threesome - M/M/M, abundance of lube, light degradation, light pain kink, the authors regret nothing, thighs fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazzys/pseuds/Bazzys, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hindy/pseuds/Hindy
Summary: “Wait,” he exclaims, and Sejun stops dead in his tracks, ready to let Byungchan go if the latter changes his mind even if they’re already halfway up there. “What-what about Seungsik-hyung?”“Why? The five of us aren’t enough for you Byungchannie?” Sejun snorts and Byungchan is thankful for not having to look him in the eyes.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Everyone, Han Seungwoo/Choi Byungchan/Jung Subin, Heo Chan/Do Hanse/Choi Byungchan, Kang Seungsik/Im Sejun/Choi Byungchan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Hold My Breath and Swallow the Moanin'

**Author's Note:**

> ...we're not sorry.
> 
> also big thank you to Rene who had to beta it, we love you!

Byungchan anxiously checks his phone again for the nth time this day. His leg is bouncing under his desk and he hasn’t been able to concentrate on the open document on his laptop for hours. He once again questions his own sanity regarding decision making, and the doubts and regrets claw their way into him anew. 

What is wrong with him? Why does he continuously follow his stupid ideas through? Why can’t he just let impulses die as thoughts instead of turning them into actual real-life plans that may backfire and go wrong and strip him of every shred of trust the others may have for him, possibly ruining his career and leaving him jobless, discarded on the sidelines only to be remembered as ‘that one guy’ and getting weird looks from everyone he passes on the street, leading him to live a life locked in his apartment to never set foot outside ever again, slowly withering away to nothing— 

The doorbell rings and Byungchan is already halfway down the stairs, yelling ‘I’ll get it!’ over his shoulder as he takes two steps at a time and praying his socks won’t slip on the wood. He throws the door open, pretty sure his face is flushed beet red and heaving from the sudden sprint, only to be faced with a wide-eyed and surprised Chan staring at him.

Chan releases the breath he had been holding in a sigh.

“Sorry, forgot my keys,” he tells Byungchan, his breath frosty in the chilly air as Byungchan’s face falls in disappointment. “Good to see you too?” 

Byungchan only groans and forcefully peels himself off the door handle, only to drag his feet back up the stairs. Chan enters the hall and starts unwrapping the scarf from around his neck, warily eyeing Byungchan’s defeated frame and heavy footsteps. Chan shakes his head, not knowing what’s bothering him without really wanting to know, and shrugs his coat off when the doorbell rings again.

“I got it,” he announces lazily, and in the same second he hears Byungchan’s desperate protest, he swings the door open.

A delivery boy is outside, holding a package and a clipboard. He looks cold from the way he’s huddled together without his jacket on. “Choi Byungchan? Please sign here,” he chatters, pushing the clipboard into Chan’s hands.

Chan signs the paper just in time for Byungchan to collide into his back at full speed, wrapping himself around the package so Byungchan can’t reach it as he calmly bids the delivery boy goodbye with his signature eye smile. The boy backs away with an unreadable expression, and as soon as Chan closes the door behind him he can hear Byungchan’s raised voice through it.

“Give it to me, hyung!” 

Chan laughs. 

“What are you so worked up over?” He brings it up to the living room, ignoring Byungchan rambling about how it’s his order and all other arguments tumbling from his lips. “Unless it’s something you don’t want us to know?” 

He smirks at how Byungchan’s mouth snaps shut.

“Oh, so it _is_ something you don’t want us to know,” Chan teases, his dimples on full display and Byungchan doesn’t know what he could do to get out of this nightmare.

He knew he shouldn’t have bought it or at least sent it to another address, under a fake name, probably in another country, just in case. How did he think it would go unnoticed in a house full of six other persons?

“What’s happening?” Hanse perks up from his phone, intrigued by the sudden commotion.

“Nothing!” Byungchan replies and it’s too fast and too rushed to sound casual, which obviously doesn’t go unnoticed by Hanse, who locks his phone and raises an eyebrow.

“Byungchan bought something but he doesn’t want us to know what it is,” Chan sing-songs, shaking the package which makes a soft noise in his hand while he’s dancing around Hanse.

Hanse makes grabby hands in Chan’s direction, his feet flailing in the air from where he’s sitting across Seungsik’s valuable armchair and Chan gives him the little white box. Hanse starts to examine it as if the box itself was going to tell him what was inside while Byungchan just stays petrified in the living room, patiently waiting for a hole in the ground to swallow him up entirely.

“Aw come on Byungchannie,” Chan starts cooing at him, “we lived together for so many years already, there’s nothing you should be ashamed of.”

There is a noise of rippled paper behind them, meaning that Hanse has already opened the box and Byungchan thinks that if he cries right here, right now, maybe he can still get away with them not knowing what he bought on an impulse.

But he doesn’t manage to cry and instead, he clearly hears Hanse whistle with an added, ”hyung, check this out.”

That’s it, that’s how Byungchan dies. Here and there, in their living room, on top of their old carpet they said they would change at least two years ago, struck dead by shame and stupidity.

“Well, well, well,” Chan’s voice sounds so loud in Byungchan’s ears which are thrumming with blood because of how fast his heart is beating, “I would have expected this from Sejun but not really from you Byungchannie.”

There, gently cradled in Chan’s hands, lies his sin he bought from a very recommended website. It’s a collar, at least two inches wide, the rich leather a deep red and the letters stamped on it are sparkling like fireflies in the dark. Each fake diamond catches the light that is coming from their only window and reflecting it in tiny rainbows all over Chan and Hanse’s faces. Byungchan looks at them and he thinks they look dumb with their lopsided grins.

“Princess? Surely. Doll? Why not,” Chan starts to enumerate while examining the collar more closely in the light and Byungchan can almost feel how soft the velvet inside the jewelry must be in between Chan’s fingers, “but I really wasn’t expecting you to buy a collar with _Cum Dump_ on it.”

Byungchan feels chills running up his spine when Chan says those words out loud and it spurs him into action, closing the distance with only one big step. He tries to snatch the collar from Chan’s hands but the older is quick to throw it to Hanse who finally decides to get out of the armchair, giggling like a bully who stole someone’s lunch.

“Well, maybe you don’t know me that well then,” Byungchan narrows his eyes in Chan’s direction, trying to convey all his frustration in his gaze but failing miserably when Chan laughs even louder.

“Can you kids be quieter? The neighbours are going to complain about the noise again.”

“Hyung! Look what Byungchan bought!” Hanse says as soon as Seungwoo sets foot in the room with them, quite literally jumping on the older and shoving the collar under Seungwoo’s nose.

“Wait, does this say _cum dump_?”

“It sure does!” Hanse laughs.

Seungwoo stares between the collar and Byungchan with mild petrification, absentmindedly snaking an arm around Hanse’s waist to keep him from toppling them over due to his excited bouncing. Byungchan feels his blush rise in a steady line onto his face like straight from a cartoon and doesn’t notice Subin’s feet padding across the floor to inspect the cause of the ongoing chaos, who immediately snaps his eyes onto Byungchan’s shrinking presence in the middle of the living room. 

Byungchan feels like screaming, crying, fleeing the country, but his feet are anchored to the floor out of shame and an irrational sliver of hope that maybe, just maybe, if he stands completely still he’ll blend in with the surroundings. The hope shatters when Sejun throws an arm around his neck from behind, Byungchan yelping in surprise, and feels his soul seep out of him with Sejun’s next words.

“So when were you gonna use it?” He murmurs directly into Byungchan’s ear, triggering his fight or flight instinct. Byungchan doesn’t need to look at him to know he’s wearing a shit-eating grin behind him.

Byungchan huffs out a whine. “None of your business,” he tries, but it comes out less venomous and a lot more insecure than he wants. 

Sejun chuckles amusedly and takes another bite of his food. Byungchan mentally plans out the worst ways to get back at Sejun, from dumping his entire secret stash of snacks into the bathtub to torturing him with jumpscares at every opportunity, but is ripped from his train of thoughts as slender fingers reach behind his neck. Before he has time to even blink, there’s an unfamiliar weight around his throat, the cool leather sending chills down his spine.

His eyes meet Subin’s cold ones, who’s intently observing him. “You bought it for a reason, no?” he asks calmly as ever and had it not been for their proximity Byungchan would’ve missed how his pupils dilated. “Let’s put it to good use.”

Byungchan would like to say he’s someone who hides his emotions well, but when Chan hollers and points straight at his crotch for the world to see, Byungchan forces onto himself a moment of self-insight. He hides his face into the crook of Sejun’s neck to escape the intensity of five pairs of hawk eyes trained on the cockprint in his shorts. 

“We would never force you to do anything you don’t want, Byungchannie,” Sejun whispers into Byungchan’s ear so the others won’t hear, and the sincerely reassuring worry in his voice calms Byungchan’s rabid heart. “Do you want to?”

For a moment Byungchan just stands still. He doesn’t remember how he got into this situation, what sinful fucking thoughts at 3AM had made him buy the cursed thing in the first place. He’s pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to answer had someone asked him his name, but the answer to this one comes easy, more so than Byungchan would’ve ever thought. Every cell in him urges him to say yes, to confirm that yes, he does want this, and has wanted it for longer than he’s willing to admit even to himself. 

Byungchan doesn’t trust that his voice will hold for a single second, or that his reply would be audible over the other four idiots presumably trying to call Seungsik and not getting through, so he nods instead. It’s barely a movement at all, but Sejun is close enough to notice it and plants a quick kiss of affection into his hair.

It seems like nothing, barely a brush of lips over his hair but it gives Byungchan a sense of peace, and maybe he doesn’t feel as embarrassed as he was a few seconds ago. He even feels brave enough to fist Sejun’s t-shirt in his hand to get him closer to his own body.

“But not here,” he whispers, and even if he feels a little bit braver, his voice is still on the verge of too soft. Thankfully Sejun is listening even through his chewing, “I wanna go upstairs.”

“Your wish is my command,” Sejun replies and Byungchan knows that if he could have, he would have bowed to him like the dork that he is.

Byungchan doesn’t really have the time to dwell on this before he gets swept off his feet and unceremoniously thrown over Sejun’s shoulder. Byungchan squeals, of course he fucking squeals, and huffs when his soft stomach meets Sejun’s hard shoulder. From where he is hanging now, he can only see Sejun’s lower back, and objectively speaking it’s definitely not the worst view he’s seen, but the sudden silence in the living room makes his blood rush back to his ears. Or it might just be because he’s now hanging upside-down. Technicalities.

Sejun doesn’t seem to say anything but Byungchan can hear the commotion. Someone is still trying to get a hold of Seungsik while several pairs of feet are stomping up the stairs and Byungchan doesn’t know if he should feel flattered to arouse such a reaction or if he should simply roll his eyes. While he’s dwelling on these thoughts, blood still rushing to his head, Sejun gives him a pat on the butt and maybe it stirs something new inside his belly.

After hoisting him better on his shoulder, Sejun carries him up the stairs as if he was nothing more than a sack of potatoes, and being manhandled like this, by Sejun of all people, stupidly strong and perfectly able Sejun, god damn him, isn’t really helping his growing... problem. He’s pretty sure Sejun can feel it threatening to break his collarbone, and Byungchan fumbles for a distraction.

“Wait,” he exclaims, and Sejun stops dead in his tracks, ready to let Byungchan go if the latter changes his mind even if they’re already halfway up there. “What-what about Seungsik-hyung?”

“Why? The five of us aren’t enough for you Byungchannie?” Sejun snorts and Byungchan is thankful for not having to look him in the eyes.

“It’s his fault for not picking up,” Subin, who stayed behind to try to call their leader, cuts in, “we’ll just have to take pictures for him to see later.”

The idea is thrown around so casually that it makes Byungchan dizzy. After making sure that Byungchan doesn’t have any more questions, Sejun walks up the rest of the stairs and immediately takes a right turn to enter his own shared bedroom. Of course, the biggest room _is_ gonna fit all of them as comfortably as is possible, it doesn’t surprise Byungchan that they end up here; but he feels naughty just thinking about doing _this_ in any other room than his own.

His thoughts come to an abrupt halt the next second. Byungchan is, once again, wrestled by Sejun, who casually drops him onto the mattresses conveniently shoved together on the ground as a makeshift bed. Byungchan has half the mind to think that’s what the three others were rushing upstairs to sort.

As he blows his dishevelled bangs out of his eyes, everything dawns on Byungchan. The others are towering over him, creeping closer and blocking out the ceiling light to create daunting shadows. The backlight does nothing to dull the fire in their eyes as they stare him down, and despite how hot Byungchan feels under their gazes he still shivers. 

“Look at you,” Chan muses and takes a step closer, “so patient. Like an obedient puppy.”

Byungchan involuntarily lets a tiny gasp slip, and Chan falls to his knees to climb his way between his legs. The look in his eyes is one Byungchan hasn’t seen before, not for this long, not directed at him, unflinching and drinking him in like a predator stalking its prey. 

Byungchan lets him further into his space, his legs easily pushed further apart to accommodate him without resistance, bidding him closer in an unspoken invitation. 

Chan hovers, mere inches from his face. Byungchan feels lightheaded feeling his breath fan across his face and mix with his own, his senses filled with what he can only describe as _Chan_ and Byungchan ponders for a heartbeat how he even knows all this. It’s gone again as quick as it’s acknowledged, when Chan rests a hand on his hip, rubbing shapes into the sliver of skin he finds there. A jolt of expectation shoots up Byungchan’s spine as he instinctively tries to chase Chan’s lips. 

“I promise we’ll take care of you, Byungchannie,” he murmurs between them, the words spoken against Byungchan’s own mouth and the barely there contact drives him insane. “Snap your fingers if you want to stop, okay? Can you promise me that?” He can’t help but smile at the enthusiastic nod from Byungchan. “Great, now show me how.”

Byungchan snaps, loud and clear in the silence, and Chan struggles to not coo at the way Byungchan’s eyes sparkle despite the darkness harboured in them.

“What a good boy,” Chan says and Byungchan would be lying if he said those simple words didn't light a fire down in his lower belly.

And like a reward, Chan kisses him. He’s kissing him as if they had all the time in the world. Softly and almost too chastely for Byungchan’s taste who’s already shaking underneath him, and he even whines when Chan pulls back while biting on his lower lip. 

“You’re so cute,” Chan tells him, his face so close to Byungchan’s that his lips are brushing against his own when he speaks. All Byungchan can think of is how much he wants to kiss him again.

He wants to be able to run his fingers through Chan’s hair and pull him impossibly close to him, wants to feel his whole weight on him and for Chan to press him into the mattress until it’s hard for him to even breathe. Instead he just sits there, spreading his legs open to accommodate Chan’s body in between them and lets the older kiss him until they’re both panting into each other’s mouths.

It feels like they’re kissing for hours when, realistically, they have been kissing for probably no more than a few minutes, but Byungchan can already feel how calm yet heavy the atmosphere around him is. No one is peeping a word, Byungchan doesn’t even know what the rest of them are doing, too preoccupied by Chan and his soft, plump lips which are leaving burning marks on his cheeks and down to his neck.

Chan seems to be everywhere at the same time. He is on his chest, pushing Byungchan down so he can finally lay comfortably on the mattress. He is on his neck, littering his skin with red and blue bruises. He is also on his thighs, gripping the flesh like he owns Byungchan’s whole body. And Byungchan loves it, wants more of it but doesn’t know how to ask, not trusting his thoughts to be coherent right now.

And like some kind of miracle, Byungchan feels a dip in the mattress on his right and slowly he turns his head to see Hanse crawling like a cat towards them. Hanse doesn’t even say a word and just pushes Chan away eliciting a noise of complaint from the older.

“I can’t believe I’m going to say this but, Channie-hyung really makes it look like kissing you is the best thing he’s ever done today and I really want to try it too.”

“You won’t regret it, he’s so pliant already,” Chan replies in lieu of Byungchan and he doesn’t need to tell Hanse twice before the latter is holding Byungchan’s chin between two fingers to turn his head to him.

While kissing Chan was like receiving a hug after a cold day outside, kissing Hanse is more like being devoured alive by a predator. Where Chan is soft and unhurried, Hanse is restless, sharp, and he takes Byungchan’s breath away with every flick of his tongue. Byungchan can only hold Hanse’s wrists for dear life as Hanse takes what he wants, all nibbling teeth and lip piercing and _want_. 

Byungchan melts into the mattress, allowing Hanse to swallow him whole if he so pleases. His mind is buzzing, his heart pounding harder when Hanse’s fingers tangle into the hair at the back of his neck to kiss him deeper. The air catches in his throat when Chan’s lips connect with the inside of his knee.

He pulls away, Hanse latching onto his neck, and peels his eyes open to find Chan’s eyes staring up at him. Byungchan shudders as Chan makes a show of scraping his teeth along the sensitive skin only to soothe the lines with a gentle tongue. His moan is muffled when Hanse finds his mouth again, and it’s too much at once and still not enough. Absentmindedly he hears rummaging around him, catching flickers of Subin comfortably seated on Seungwoo’s lap through Hanse’s hair, but his eyelashes flutter shut when Chan’s fingers hook into the waistline of his clothes. 

Sejun must be lighting candles, the smell of smoke strong in his nose from one moment until the next, and he has half a mind to comment on it when there’s a finger circling his rim and the words catch in his throat. There’s an amused chuckle, one that physically brushes across the inside of his right thigh, so he knocks his knee against Chan’s head in complaint. Instead, Chan grips it with a firm hand and throws it over his shoulder, preventing him from wriggling about freely.

Subin speaks to no one in particular, voice rougher than usual. Byungchan’s preoccupied mind hears the words but doesn’t register them until it’s too late.

Chan pushes his finger in all the way in one smooth action. The stretch burns, a stark contrast to the cold lube, and Byungchan sobs out a whimper that quickly turns into a moan when the finger crooks.

_We have no schedules tomorrow, no need to go easy on him._

It doesn’t stop there. Chan sets a steady pace from the start, and Byungchan is conflicted whether it’s too fast to adjust to or if the tightness of it makes it slow enough to be excruciating. Not that he has the slightest chance to have a say in it though, with Hanse’s tongue halfway down his throat and Chan pinning him down by the hip. 

Not that Byungchan has any problems with that.

Hanse detaches himself from Byungchan, chuckling at the whine it pulls from him. “That pretty mouth of yours won’t be lonely for long,” he smirks and runs his thumb along Byungchan’s bottom lip.

So much is happening at once, and Byungchan’s brain struggles to keep up with the constant stream of information in his system, from Hanse unzipping his pants, to Chan adding a second finger, to Seungwoo gasping under Subin. He feels hot, like his skin is burning with sweat and yearning for _more_.

For a brief second Byungchan feels free. Free to run one of his hands in Chan’s hair and to pull, _hard_ , just to get the older to be faster. But Chan isn’t. He takes his time with Byungchan as if he is trying to slowly break the man apart just to build him back up with sweet kisses. Byungchan shuts his eyes when he feels Chan biting into the very soft meat of his inner thigh and it tears a long moan out of Byungchan when he soothes the bite with a lick.

The next second, Byungchan is crushed by a weight on his chest as Hanse, who got rid of his pants and underwear in a flash, straddles him. The world spins around Byungchan who’s now facing Hanse in his whole naked glory and he doesn’t know if it’s because of the candles’ heady scent or because of how pretty Hanse looks in the dim light of the room. Not that he really has time to dwell on these thoughts when Hanse looks at him with so much want in his eyes and his dick in his hand.

“Everything’s alright?” Hanse asks and despite all the excitement he can feel emanating from his friend, Byungchan knows he would stop right at this moment if he said he didn’t want to keep going.

“Yes, please, _yes_ ,” he breathes, the last word drawled out of his mouth as Chan starts to scissor him, stretching him with too much lube and obscene noises.

“Open up then.”

And so Byungchan does. 

He opens his mouth and waits for Hanse to stroke his dick to full hardness, his hand shining with lube and for a moment Byungchan thinks that they may run out if they keep using it so freely.

But his mind is soon enough clouded with Hanse’s dick on his tongue, the weight of it foreign but comforting at the same time, like something that feels right even if it’s the first time it’s happening.

If Byungchan had to describe it, he would probably use the word sloppy. From the spit mixed with lube leaking out of his mouth to the wet noises Chan was making with his fingers, everything felt and sounded so lewd, Byungchan had to grip the back of Hanse’s thighs to not let his mind slip away too fast. It was almost as if they didn’t care about Byungchan at all, using him like some sort of cheap toy and Byungchan was loving every second of it.

He moans around Hanse’s cock when Chan’s teeth dig into the meat of his thigh, deliberately leaving behind a row of reddened marks. The vibrations invite Hanse to jerk deeper into his mouth, blocking off his stream of air as he swallows to adjust around him, and that combined with Chan crooking his fingers inside him just so pulls a dry sob from him. 

Hanse hesitates for a second if he should pull out, but Byungchan grips the back of his thighs in an iron grip and angles his jaw for comfort, so he stays. It’s a struggle, really, holding back from fucking into the wet heat of Byungchan when he’s this pliant, this eager to please, and that thought alone has him grabbing the sheets until his knuckles go white to refrain from coming on the spot.

“Don’t stretch him out too much yet,” Subin says, Seungwoo breathing heavily underneath him.

Byungchan can feel Chan’s lips pull into a grin against his abused skin. “Oh, I’m not gonna fuck him.” 

A light chuckle rolls off his tongue when Byungchan chases his fingers as he slips them out. He nuzzles against Byungchan’s leg, cheekily nipping at the skin with teasing teeth. “I’m fucking his thighs.”

Hanse groans and pulls out, not paying mind to the way Byungchan whimpers and scratches at him to come back. “Shit, I’m not missing that sight,” he murmurs, crawling behind Byungchan to whisper into his ear, “and neither are you.”

Byungchan shudders at the words, following Hanse’s eyes to Chan, who’s slipping out of his jeans like they’re butter despite how they seem painted onto his legs. The room is silent, expectant of Chan now that he has their full attention. He doesn’t mind the audience, or maybe he doesn’t even notice in the first place, his eyes completely black and hyper focused on Byungchan to the point where he can see each and every beat of his heart through his chest. 

Chan rids himself of his underwear, and Hanse sighs into Byungchan’s ear. Byungchan’s eyes wander lower, from Chan’s eyes to his parted lips, the sheen of sweat covering his neck and the hard nipples showing through the thin fabric of his shirt, lower still until he sees Chan properly. 

And frankly, there’s a lot of Chan to see.

Of course they’ve seen eachother naked by now, they’ve lived together for years and none of them are too bothered by it to cover up when passing through the dorm. There have also been comments about said observations, Byungchan himself included, but this time it’s different. This time Byungchan stares, not only because he’s allowed to but because he physically can not move his eyes from it, not a single inch. He’s stuck, mind spiralling with curses and prayers and whatnot, until Hanse has to close his jaw for him before he floods the room.

“There’s nothing I’d love more than making you cry on my dick,” Chan drawls, stroking himself lazily to lube up, and Byungchan shivers at the new fire it adds to Chan’s eyes, “but our Subinnie will get you first.” 

Byungchan throws a glance at Subin on his left. His fingers are buried deep into Seungwoo’s ass, but his attention is directed at Byungchan with an intensity that has him trembling in sync with Seungwoo. Chan probably sees how his mind wanders, probably feels the way his thighs tense under Subin’s gaze when the younger suddenly bites down on Seungwoo’s ear while jabbing his fingers inside him, and he tutts to Byungchan.

“There, there, I know you cannot wait for our youngest’s dick but could you focus on me for a second?”

Byungchan does just that, keeps his eyes focused on Chan while he uses even more lube on Byungchan’s bruised thighs. It’s cold and it hurts a bit when Chan viciously presses on the deeper teeth marks he left on his skin. It also sends his mind spiralling into pleasure and Byunchan has to fist the sheets so tightly just to keep himself into this reality, too scared to finally wake up from this dream.

He knows Hanse moves around him because one second he’s propped up against his chest, warmth spilling out of him like a damn furnace, forced to face Chan and his piercing gaze and the next second, he’s laying down again with only the ceiling in sight. One of his arms flails around until it meets Hanse’s body right above his head and he has to arch his back like a cat before asking:

“Why did you stop fucking my face?” his words are slurred, drawled out of his abused throat but he doesn’t care, doesn’t have the braincell to care right now.

Hanse most likely thinks it’s a dumb question. How could he have kept going when Chan’s dick was out and about? That monstrosity of a cock deserves to be looked at whenever it’s out, but now his attention is back on Byungchan, on his watery eyes and his damped bangs that Hanse brushes out off his face, smearing lube on his forehead and making a mess out of Byungchan.

Hanse gives him a soft smirk, one that makes his lip ring glint in the dim light and for a short moment, there’s something sweet about the way Hanse looks at Byungchan. But that tender moment is gone as soon as Byungchan feels the head of Chan’s cock dragging against his balls and he moans, louder than he ever moaned before because finally, _finally_ , someone is touching him where he desperately needs to be touched.

“Yeah, did you hear him?” It’s Sejun’s voice, Byungchan's brain tells him, but he’s too busy biting his lower lip to actually turn his head in his direction.

If he had turned his head though, he would have seen Sejun pacing around the room, shirt discarded a long time ago and an obvious tent in his pants, speaking with someone on the phone. Seungsik, obviously.

After many failed attempts, Sejun had finally got a hold of Seungsik and as he was trying to describe what was happening in the dorm right now as fast as he could, Seungsik had heard Byungchan’s moan loud and clear through the phone and no more words were needed after that.

“Hyung, you should see him right now,” Sejun says, sounding like the air has been punched out of him.

Byungchan is overly aware of everyone’s eyes on him, burning holes where they’re locked on him, drinking in the sight of Hanse’s cock down his throat at an ungodly angle and Chan’s disappearing and reappearing between his trembling thighs. The room is void of sound except for the wet noises of lube and spit, and Seungsik’s muffled voice through the phone. The impressions on Byungchan is making his hair stand on end, shuddering with embarrassment and thrill of being the centerpoint, but then Hanse moves and Byungchan can feel the collar tighten around his neck, and he moans again.

It breaks the spell of the room, Sejun scrambling to answer an increasingly frustrated Seungsik, Seungwoo whimpering when Subin hauls him down by the neck, Hanse’s arms shaking from the tight feeling around him and Chan groaning as he buries himself between his trembling thighs again and again. 

_“I’m on my way home right now,”_ Seungsik’s voice fills the room on speaker, Sejun laying back on one of the beds with the phone on his chest and a hand past the waistband of his pants. 

“Oh hyung, can you get more lube on the way?” Sejun snickers like the devil he is at the pause that follows it, knowing full well they have more than enough already.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Everything closes in five minutes! Not only did you start without me, but now you’re telling me a household with seven people don’t have enough lube or braincells to fucking plan it out? What is wrong with you?” There’s a rustle and some muffled voices on the other end before he picks it back up where he started. “I got the lube. I can’t believe you idiots could fuck everything up this bad, holy fucking shit you’re useless.”

“I like it when you’re mad, hyung,” Sejun murmurs, the teasing edge in his voice replaced with something sultry, and Seungsik immediately catches the change.

“Are you,” he begins, voice dropping to a whisper, “touching yourself right now?”

“I’ve never heard you curse before,” Sejun groans and runs a thumb over his slit, “I think it’s pretty sexy.”

Seungsik flounders for a few seconds, obviously flustered from Sejun’s shaky exhales and the distant noises of the others. “Fuck you.”

Sejun chuckles at that. “That’s the idea.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Well,” Sejun starts, the devilish glint back in his eye as he observes the others between the damp hair hanging low over his eyes, “I am. And as soon as Seungwoo-hyung and Subin are done, I’m gonna pick up Byungchannie and fuck him on my cock until he cries.”

“Fuck,” Seungsik all but growls out, his pace picking up to a halfjog, “I’m getting hard in public this is bad.”

“Better hurry up then, hyung,” Sejun smirks, “it looks like we’re changing teams.”

Hanse is struggling to keep a steady pace, his strength threatening to betray him for each drag of his hips. He can’t stop though, the wet heat of Byungchan’s throat is too inviting, too addicting to give up on, and it drains every single bit of energy he has to feel it just one more time. Byungchan’s jaw is hurting from the angle, but he doesn’t care, not when the collar is digging into his neck and sticking to his skin from sweat. 

There is a thump beside him, and then Seungwoo’s fingers creep along the edge of the leather, marvelling at how he feels Hanse thrust in and out of him.

“Chan, look,” he says.

It’s obvious when Chan notices how Byungchan’s throat bulges from Hanse’s cock, because his nails are close to puncturing the skin he’s grabbing and leaving behind crescent marks in their wake. His hips stutter too, sweat dripping from his chin and to Byungchan’s stomach. Byungchan bucks up against the pain, the arch of his back causing Chan’s dick to drag against his own, and they both moan. Chan crumbles forward, nearly folding Byungchan in half, and he comes between his stomach and thighs with a loud groan.

After that, Chan goes boneless still on top of Byungchan, his hips stuttering a few more time, chasing that high for just a second before it becomes too much and he pulls himself off Byungchan with shaky arms and a whine. He doesn’t forget to unfold Byungchan’s legs while he backs away just so the mess of lube, cum and sweat on Byungchang’s stomach, pooling in his belly button and dripping down his side is visible to everyone. Not that Byungchang cares much about it with Hanse’s dick buried in his throat and Seungwoo’s hand around it.

Seungwoo can feel _everything_. From Byungchan’s tender flesh to his cartilage, from his muscles to the veins popping on the side of his neck but mostly he can feel Hanse in him. Burning hot even through Byungchang’s skin, a stark contrast with the coldness of the word _cum dump_ on the collar.

The world seems to stop for Byungchan has he’s trapped under Hanse’s ministrations. All he can see, feel and think is Hanse. Hanse, Hanse, _Hanse_. His heat, his taste, how he seems to always go deeper and deeper in Byungchan with every thrusts. It’s intoxicating and just like Hanse, he feels himself growing closer to his release.

But suddenly everything stops and Byungchan properly sobs around the dick in his mouth, throwing his hands around blindly to understand why. Why did he stop when they both were so close to reach that peak, that blinding white pleasure together? Byungchan hears someone next to him shushing him gently, holding his hands while he sobs and gags around Hanse who is still not moving.

Faintly in the distance, through his fogged mind, Byungchan hears the shutter of a camera and instantaneously goes still.

“Seungsikie-hyung is going to lose it when he’ll see this,” Sejun snickers while taking yet another picture, this time the click of the camera much closer to Byungchan’s face.

From the corner of his eye, Byungchan can see him. Butt-naked Sejun on his elbows and knees, almost at eye-level with Byungchan, taking pictures of Seungwoo’s amazingly long fingers wrapped around his throat and of the obvious bulge of Hanse’s dick still fiercely hard in his mouth.

“Do you mind?” Hanse pants more than he talks, thighs quivering around Byungchan’s head, “some people would like to finish if you’re done playing photographer wannabe.”

Sejun simply humphs, probably pouts or sticks his tongue at Hanse because that’s how bratty and immature he can be when he really wants to but it’s enough for Hanse who picks up his pace, probably as frustrated as Byungchan when he had to stop for a stupid picture.

Byungchan gargles more than he moans, drool spilling around his stretched out lips while his neck is simply killing him. Like a vicious snake, Seungwoo’s hand slithers its way down Byungchan’s body to stop right on his plexus and it’s without any surprise that Hanse comes down his throat at the very moment when Seungwoo starts playing with one of his nipples.

Byungchan feels like he's drowning. He's drowning in cum and he loves it, never thought he would love being covered in filth like this from not only one other person but soon enough all of them. Hanse groans above him, head hanging low and sweat dripping down his neck, over his shoulders and even during their toughest dance practice, he never sweated like this. Byungchan feels kind of proud to know he's the reason why he ended up looking like such a mess.

It's far from over and even if his body is already screaming at him to stop and take a break Byungchan wants, _needs_ more. He wants to please and to hear those sweet praises. Right now, he aspires only to be used until there's nothing left of him, until he's not even able to remember his own name and then, when he finally reaches this point, then he'll let them mold him back into a new man.

Once Hanse pulls out, a string of saliva connecting his softening dick to Byungchan's lips, Byungchan takes a big gulf of air like a drowning man breaching the surface and coughs. He coughs cum and lube and spit and Chan is back, kneeling next to him with Hanse who didn't leave his side yet. Seungwoo and Subin are here too. Even Sejun who let down his phone for a second is on the bed next to him. They're all gathered around him, some of them watching over him with concerns, the rest with contained desire, breath caught in their lungs to know how he feels.

"You did so good so far Byungchannie, it's okay if you want to take a break."

Stubbornly, Byungchan shakes his head and whines. He's not done, he doesn't want it to be done yet. They all chuckle, relieved by the fact they didn't break him.

Not yet at least.

"Hyung," Byungchan croaks to Seungwoo, "please do something."

Seungwoo is the only one touching him right now and so weakly Byungchan pushes his hand further down, aching for some relief and he's practically sure that if Seungwoo was to graze his dick with the tip of his fingers, Byungchan would simply explode.

They're almost _there_. He can feel their fingers dragging along the mess Chan made early on his stomach and their hands are so close to his groin that his body twitches in advance, hips canting up in a desperate attempt to go faster.

For the second time today, Byungchan ugly cries when he feels a third hand stopping everything and it comes to no surprise to see that it's Subin who's looking down on him with a stern gaze.

"It's not because you listened carefully to your hyungs that you deserve a reward," Subin says and it makes Byungchan sob, "I'll be the judge of that."

"Are you actually fucking insane Im Sejun?" Seungsik's voice cuts in, the speaker crackling by how loud and angry he sounds right now.

Sejun snickers before waving at the screen which means Seungsik probably facetimed him this time.

"What?" Sejun tries to play dumb — he's usually pretty good at that.

"Sending me pictures like this without any warning, when I'm on my fucking way with your fucking lube—"

" _Our_ fucking lube," Sejun thinks he's being really funny right now.

They can all hear Seungsik take a deep breath, trying to find the strength not to strangle Sejun through the screen. He's ready to speak up again when Sejun puts the phone right under Byungchan's nose who blinks rapidly, eyes trying to adapt at the sudden bright light.

There he is. Seungsik. Beautiful Seungsik on the screen of the phone. Even if Byungchan can see that he's power walking his way home, Byungchan still thinks he's beautiful, sweaty and breathless as he is, his cheeks a dusty pink from his speedy walk.

Himself on the other hand.

Byungchan catches a glimpse of his reflection in the corner of the screen and he's quite shocked by his own appearance. He knew he already looked debauched but to actually see it, it does something to his dick.

He's a mess. His hair sticks out in all directions because of his own sweat and probably some lube. His lips are red, puffy and swollen and he can't even close them properly anymore as they were stretched around Hanse's dick for too long. His eyes are hooded and despite the fact that he hasn't even _been_ fucked yet, he already looks the part.

"Hyung," Byungchan pleads weakly, seeing Seungsik rushing to his rescue making his eyes water in relief, and Seungsik suddenly stops in the middle of his jog.

"Fuck, Byungchannie," is all Seungsik says, just a whisper of his name but it makes Byungchan smile.

"Hyung, come home."

"I'm on my way Byungchannie, don't worry hyung will be here soon, I-"

And Sejun hangs up. Byungchan’s sure his heart can’t handle much more rejection, his patience running out one drop at a time. There are gentle hands on his cheeks the second a tear falls, wiping it away with care and shushed noises of comfort, and Byungchan finds Seungwoo’s eyes. They’re empathic as he kisses both his cheeks with featherlight touches, as if Byungchan is something that must be handled with the utmost care. All Byungchan wants is to curl into the warmth and forget about the pain of not being touched, to dwell in the comfort of Seungwoo’s body flush against his.

“Can I ride you?” 

Byungchan’s eyes snap open to find Seungwoo’s pupils completely blown, fixed on him like a lion stares at a dangling piece of meat with a laboured breath, ready to pounce at the smallest affirmation.

“Seungwoo-hyung.” Subin slithers up against Seungwoo’s backside, peeking over his shoulder at Byungchan with disinterest. “You don’t have to ask, he’s all yours to take.”

A shiver runs through Seungwoo from the combination of the words to the breath fanning his neck. Subin snakes his hands around Seungwoo’s waist and reaches between his legs to touch him, Seungwoo melting back against him heavily, offering himself to Subin so willingly and trusting him to catch him. Subin does, scraping his nail over the sensitive skin of Seungwoo’s torso and leaving a trail of wet kisses along his neck until his lips graze the shell of his ear. He stops there, eyes flicking back to Byungchan again. 

“Why don’t you show him how to do it properly, hm?”

It punches the air out of Byungchan’s lungs, and he holds his breath until his head starts spinning when Seungwoo eagerly swings a leg over his head until he’s seated onto his stomach, facing Subin who fits himself between Byungchan’s legs. Not seeing what is going on makes Byungchan’s heart race faster again. Seungwoo’s weight makes it impossible to move his hips, to find friction or release, and he squirms impatiently.

There’s a harsh slap to the inside of Byungchan’s thigh, Subin’s hand causing the bruises to burn anew. He whimpers and can feel his leg shake at the sharp sting, but then Subin’s palm is back to rest over the area, the heat of it intensified as he forces his legs further apart to sit closer.

“Hyung prepared you, right?” Byungchan nods even though Subin can’t see him. 

Seungwoo moves above him, lifting himself up to position himself properly, and Byungchan fights the urge to buck up against him, to get some sort of friction, anything to relieve him of the tension in his shoulders and his desperation to be touched. Seungwoo’s hand comes down behind him to hold Byungchan’s cock in place with delicate fingers, Byungchan biting his bottom lip so hard he almost draws blood to not cry out from the heat alone.

“Don’t waste lube on his dick, you’ve got enough, don’t you hyung?” Subin says, hands grabbing either side of Seungwoo’s hips, who’s nodding enthusiastically, and guides him down onto Byungchan steadily.

There’s pressure at first, Seungwoo resisting to be breached for a moment, and Byungchan almost sobs at yet another rejection, but then something seems to pop. Byungchan’s pitiful noise gets caught in his throat when the head of his cock disappears into Seungwoo, the glide wet and hot and tight and making his head spin. His fingers are curling and uncurling, spasming where he clutches the sheets as hard as he can, and his back arches off the mattress. Seungwoo allows Subin to lower him further, all the way until his ass meets Byungchan’s hip bones, and he sits there, taking Byungchan like he was fucking made for it, a beautiful moan from the back of his throat filling the room with a new sense of lust, and Byungchan is about to have a fucking heart attack from the way Seungwoo’s clenching around all of him trying to adjust. 

It’s so much, nearly too much at once and yet not enough, and he itches to move but he can’t, Subin holding Seungwoo pinned in place. Byungchan _wants_ , he doesn’t know what, and he’s not above begging at this point to get what he needs. 

Subin seems to understand in some twisted, mind-boggling way, because he lines up with Byungchan and pushes in without warning. He moves his hips in small thrusts, going a little deeper for each one, and Byungchan can’t help the lewd groan that makes its way past his lips when Subin is quite literally fucking his way into him. Subin is big, at least bigger than Byungchan thought he’d be, stretching him out until he’s so full he can’t take more, yet he keeps going, pushing deeper still and Byungchan thinks he might explode soon.

“Go on, hyung, you can move,” Subin breathes out, and Seungwoo lets out a sigh of relief.

Seungwoo does move, a sinfully smooth grind of his hips against Byungchan’s, a high-pitched and airy moan spilling from his lips. Byungchan can feel everything inside, his breath having quickened to match the erratic rhythm of his poor heart. He whines when Subin’s cock drags against his walls in longer strokes, the same unhurried pace bordering on just too slow and it drives Byungchan mad. The paces aren’t synchronised at all, leaving Byungchan to struggle with which to follow.

Byungchan doesn't know if he's even allowed to touch Seungwoo but the way Seungwoo's hips roll onto him again and again is so unholy he can't resist. He arches his back when, once again, Seungwoo lowers himself on his dick and for a second he pins him down by the hips, thumbs digging into the dimples on his lower back. But then Byungchan feels a stingy feeling in his hands and it takes a full second for his brain to make him understand Subin slapped his hands away. It means ' _no touching allowed_ '.

Byungchan pathetically sobs after that. This is yet again another rejection his mind can't handle while all he can do is being used by his band members. Seungwoo's frame is so wide, Byungchan can't even catch sight of Subin. He can only feel him in between his legs, spreading them open with his tiny strong hands, bruising them even more than Chan did. He's still fucking Byungchan slowly when he starts kissing Seungwoo and even though Byungchan can't see, he can hear how filthy and sloppy the kiss is.

It makes him go crazy. Everything is too much. They fuck him and use him as a human fuck toy and he can't even kiss one of them. Can't even touch Seungwoo when his ass is literally split open on his dick. Byungchan turns his head in despair to find support from his other hyungs, especially Sejun who's more likely to succumb to his watery eyes, only to find him perched on Hanse's lap, grinding on him to relieve some pressure.

Byungchan properly wails. He trashes around but it's useless as he's pinned down by Seungwoo who's once again lowering himself on Byungchan's cock and Subin who hooked his legs over his shoulders so he can't get away.

Subin pushes in even more, flushing his body against Seungwoo’s as if Byungchan wasn’t even there, but he somehow manages to find that _perfect spot_. They may not be synchronised but the tight heat of Seungwoo around his cock combined with Subin’s lazy thrusts right onto his prostate makes Byungchan see white.

He’s finally here, finally pushed over that edge while his body goes rigid, back lifting off the mattress and knuckles going white around the sheets he’s fisting. Pure electricity and adrenaline are rushing through his whole body, from his toes to his scalp and Byungchan can’t even moan, can’t even think as his balls tighten and he comes inside Seungwoo without any warning.

Subin fucks him through it, pounding his prostate to milk him dry and Seungwoo moans for the both of them, as Byungchan is still unable to form any coherent sentence when he’s being fucked dumb out of his mind. Byungchan only knows warmth and relief after being denied of this for so long. It feels like he’s swimming with the stars and his head lolls to the side, mouth opened and tongue dry from panting while his dick spurts his last bit of cum into Seungwoo.

It’s so good that Byungchan feels drunk on it. He doesn’t care about anyone or anything else, doesn’t even hear the three others whispering praises about him and how lucky he was to come inside their oldest member. He’s on cloud nine right now, metaphorically tucked inside a fluffy baby pink cloud and cradled for more warmth. But his high doesn’t seem to end there and even though it was enjoyable so far, he starts to feel more and more like Icarus flying too close to the sun, and everything starts to burn.

Painfully, Byungchan opens one eye, his vision blurry at first, until he sees that Seungwoo isn’t stopping. Neither is Subin. They’re not done having fun, unlike him, and it doesn’t seem like they want to end it soon. The overstimulation stings at first, then increases every time Seungwoo moves the slightest, and Byungchan looks at his back to beg for mercy, but then his eyes wander down to where they’re connected, and he swallows his plea. 

His cock is still lodged deep inside Seungwoo who’s now grinding on him, hips gyrating in slow circles to find his own sweet spot; but Byungchan doesn’t need to look to know that when the feeling of Seungwoo pulsating around him is so vividly playing even behind closed eyelids. What punches the words out of his brain is how his cum is trickling down his own dick when Seungwoo resumes his bouncing, literally leaking out of his ass as he keeps riding him, and the rush of adrenaline that courses through Byungchan’s veins is more than enough to keep him from going soft. He curses inwardly as he stiffens up a second time, fingers nearly cramping at how hard he’s fisting the sheets.

And Subin.

Subin seems actually closer to coming than Seungwoo does. Byungchan doesn’t know when he let go of his legs but now he’s holding Seungwoo like a man lost at sea would clutch a lifeline. His fingers that once were fiercely deepening Byungchan’s bruises, are now hugging the older possessively and leaving long red marks along his back. He’s so flushed against Seungwoo that Byungchan can see his dark eyes right above Seungwoo’s left shoulder, his bangs damped against his forehead and his hair unruly.

Even though everything is a mess - has been since the beginning - Byungchan can sense Subin’s hips stuttering and then stop, hot cum bursting into Byungchan and it’s hot, so hot, everything is burning around him but he never wants it to _stop_.

“You did so good hyung, you took Byungchannie-hyung’s dick so well, let me help you.”

Despite the jumbled words, Subin’s voice is saccharine sweet, way too sweet to be genuine and Seungwoo shakes in his embrace. Byungchan hears him softly cry at Subin’s praises and even sniffles wetly. He mewls when Subin takes him in his hand and jerks him off to completion. Byungchan can tell exactly when Seungwoo comes, the older clenching around him hard, and then he drops down like a deadweight on Subin who struggles to catch him, the youngest of them all also tired of all this fucking. 

Seungwoo finally lifts himself off of Byungchan, the cum leaking out in a clear line, and there’s a collective shudder through the room. Subin also pulls out with a wince, Byungchan’s thighs trembling from the emptiness he leaves behind, head spinning with the post-orgasm haze he knows so well. He’s interrupted, however, and brought back to the present when there’s a thumb caressing his bottom lip. It’s Subin, leaning over him with an expression Byungchan can’t read even with the soft light of the candles illuminating his face. There’s another nudge against his lips, and it takes him another long heartbeat before he realises Subin wants him to open up. 

“That’s right,” Subin says with an unmistakable warmth to his voice, pressing the pads of his fingers against Byungchan’s tongue, “now be a good boy and clean up this mess.”

Byungchan doesn’t break eye contact, not able to tear his eyes away from Subin’s even if he wanted to as he lets his tongue glide around the tips of Subin’s fingertips before taking them deeper to suck them clean. He takes his time, thankful for the breather it gives him, making sure he’s diligent and thorough with his task while he can, because as soon as Subin steps away, Seungwoo takes his place. He cups his face gently, just like earlier, but this time Seungwoo connects lips in a messy kiss, Seungwoo forcing his tongue into his mouth. He sighs contentedly, shoulders relaxing as he licks the insides of Byungchan’s mouth and tasting himself on Byungchan’s tongue.

Seungwoo doesn’t outright say it, but Byungchan understands this is him showing gratitude. Giving always was easier to Seungwoo than just taking, and Byungchan knows he’s been tested just as much as he has tonight, and tries his best to return the momentary affection.

“Go, dump your load in Byungchan. I already cleaned up and don’t feel like doing it again.” 

Hanse smacks at Sejun’s ass to make him move so he can lie back against Chan and take in the rest of the show in peace. Sejun scoffs, not really wanting to move from Hanse’s trusty thigh, but the thought of finally having Byungchan to himself is too tempting to complain over. 

“Well, well, well, Byungchannie,” he says, whistling when he sees the state he’s in, “I guess it’s just you and me now.” 

Sejun’s eyes go dark as he towers over Byungchan’s trembling frame, impatience and lust clear by the way his breath shakes and how his tongue darts out to lick his lips. Byungchan has tunnel vision, his arousal growing until his dick throbs painfully at the lack of attention and the previous half-finished job. He blinks away the tears threatening to spill when Sejun leans down between his legs to rub at his sides with rough hands, his breath hitching as Sejun’s nails skirt closer to his dick until his abdomen unwillingly caves under the touch.

“Shhh, I got you,” he soothes, sucking a mark on Byungchan’s collarbone, “you’re with me now.” Sejun pulls away to look at his face with sparkling eyes, dimples barely visible on his cheeks. “You wanna come?” 

Byungchan nods, not trusting his parched throat to sustain a simple ‘yes’, hoping that Sejun will give him what he desperately needs, but wary of the tension that has seeped into the room. 

“But you already came once,” Sejun grins, and Byungchan’s heart screeches to a halt, “it’s just common decency to wait until everyone has had their fill before you get seconds, don’t you think?”

Byungchan fumbles. “No, please I—”

“Think about poor Seungsik-hyung,” he continues with a pout, ignoring Byungchan’s feeble attempts at protesting, “running all this way to get here, to make you feel good, only to be disappointed you didn’t wait for him. You don’t wanna disappoint hyung, do you?”

The question is loaded, a disguised threat that there will be consequences if he doesn’t do as told. Byungchan’s bottom lip wobbles pathetically and he has to bite on it to keep his tears in check before he shakes his head. Sejun’s stern face immediately melts into a smile.

“That’s a good boy.”

Byungchan yelps when Sejun scoops him up, throwing his arms around his neck and clinging on for dear life as he’s hoisted into the air by strong arms. His long legs wrap around Sejun’s slim waist with ease as he’s carried across the floor like he weighs nothing, head spinning from the sudden change in altitude and the heavy scent of the candles now burning dangerously low. The wall is cold against his sweaty skin when Sejun presses him against it and dives for the crook of his neck like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do. Sejun rips a moan from his throat, the sound strangled and raw, and Sejun curses into his ear.

“Lube,” he breathes out, “someone give me the lube.”

Byungchan feels like he’s swimming, mind not really present and registering how Chan walks over to squeeze a generous amount into Sejun’s waiting palm, or how Sejun groans when he strokes himself with it under Byngchan’s thighs. It’s all a blur, like he’s half-asleep after waking up and gradually sinking back into the mattress to get back to the dream he had, gradually slipping closer to the edge of subspace.

Sejun thrusts into him, his cock hot and slick and rock hard, and Byungchan gasps. He feels full with Sejun pressed against him everywhere at once, with Sejun close enough for the last of his lingering cologne to fill his nose with the smell of home and familiarity. He chokes on another moan as Sejun sets a less than satisfying pace, but makes up for it with the pure force he fucks up into Byungchan with. Their skin slaps together harshly with each thrust, and Byungchan has no choice but to take it without being able to keep himself quiet anymore.

“Fuck, Byungchannie,” Sejun sighs, his face contorted in pleasure, and Byungchan shivers.

The steady hands holding Byungchan at the hips fall away to pry his arms off his Sejun’s neck, Byungchan crushing his thighs tighter around Sejun’s waist and pulling him impossibly closer. Sejun groans at the change in angle, burying himself as deep as he can and pausing for a moment a few times to feel Byungchan’s walls clench around him just right, and then pinning both of Byungchan’s wrists against the wall above his head. 

The only thing holding Byungchan up now is his legs around Sejun’s body, and the wall behind his back. His skin sticks to it uncomfortably, digging into his shoulder blades and probably causing more bruises, but he doesn’t care, not when Sejun fucks into him harder until he slides against the tapestry; not when Sejuns lips collide with his own in search of as much contact as he can get; not when Sejun’s free hand is roaming his body to grab his aching cock; not when his back arches and Sejun slams against his prostate and unravels him from the inside out.

Byungchan couldn’t care less about the goddamn wall when Sejun squeezes around his cock and kills his orgasm.

“No, please, hyung, I’m sorry,” he sobs, words mumbled and nearly unintelligible as he keeps crying, keeps begging and squirming and thrashing. 

Sejun holds him in place, shushing into his ear but doesn’t let up on his thrusts or his grip around Byungchan’s cock, fucking him through his denial until the orgasm disappears completely.

“I thought you didn’t want to disappoint your hyung Byungchannie,” Sejun huffs between his thrusts, breath hot on Byungchan’s ear, “don’t you want to be a good boy for Seungsikie-hyung and wait for him?”

Byungchan sobs as a reply and lets his orgasm fade away, unable to do anything else anyway. He’s quite literally a puppet, feeling like he’s being held together by mere threads while Sejun’s still pinning his wrists above his head as if pulling the strings that control him.

Despite the lewd and wet sound of Sejun’s dick sliding into Byungchan, everything is quiet and almost eerie in the bedroom. They’re all too tired already to make any comments about Sejun’s unnecessary display of strength, but a quick look around informs Byungchan that they are still _here_ , watching over him like a pack of predators ready to pounce on him at any sign of weakness, and he still can’t really believe it’s happening to him. All of this attention, this pure lust and underlying tenderness for him and him alone is floating around the room, coating Byungchan’s skin and making him more dizzy than he already is.

Seungwoo has found his place back on Subin’s lap, his head resting heavily on his naked thighs while Subin is running his fingers through his hair. He looks like an obedient puppy on his owner’s lap and Byungchan can tell he’s clearly fighting the urge to sleep, so he’s putting on a show just to keep him entertained. Chan and Hanse on the other hand has plopped down on the other side of the room, and even though Hanse said a few minutes ago he didn’t feel like cleaning again, he doesn’t seem to mind Chan’s hand on his dick and even returns the favour to the older one.

Somewhere downstairs, Byungchan thinks he hears a loud bang but with Sejun still pistoning into him, he doesn’t really care about what happens around him. Even when the bedroom door slams open and everyone around him and Sejun jumps, frightened by the sudden intrusion, Sejun doesn’t stop, still groans in his ear, his breath hot and wet on his neck.

“Yah you brat!” Seungsik screams, clearly calling out Sejun who just doesn’t want to stop.

Another loud thump is heard and Sejun actually winces in pain, finally giving a break to poor Byungchan who, even though is thankful for this break as it gives him time to breathe, still whines when Sejun slips out of him.

“Here’s your– _our_ fucking lube,” Seungsik points to the poor bottle now lying on the floor.

“Did you really have to throw it at my back?” Sejun complains, trying to look over his shoulder to see his hyung while Byungchan silently ruts his hips against him. It only earns him a slap on the thigh from Sejun who’s now holding him by gripping the meat under his thighs.

“Yes I had to apparently since you were too busy fucking Byungchan against the wall to listen to me,” Seungsik replies, already fumbling with the buttons of his dress shirt, “I can’t believe you made me run around Seoul with a hard-on.”

Sejun snickers into Byungchan’s neck, back on it to nip at the abused skin. 

“But it was so worth it,” Sejun whispers into Byungchan’s skin and it makes the younger shiver and tug at the pink strands of hair now that his hands are free again. “You’re so hot when you’re angry, hyung.”

Seungsik humphs in disbelief and heavily sighs.

“You’re insufferable,” he adds defeatedly and it only fuels Sejun’s brattiness who sucks a mean hickey into Byungchan’s shoulder.

It honestly doesn’t take Seungsik long to get rid of his clothes and even though Sejun is now rutting against Byungchan’s glistening hole, the tingle of Seungsik’s belt makes Byungchan perk up. His hyung is already naked, his dick an angry shade of red and it makes Byungchan salivate.

“Ok, put Byungchan down now, you can keep fucking him when I get you ready,” Seungsik says more like an order than an option, and Byungchan feels his heart drops to his stomach. “Your ass is mine, Im Sejun.”

Maybe it’s all the cum swimming around inside him but Seungsik’s words actually make his guts churn, and a pathetic sound escapes past his swollen lips. There is no way in hell he’s not getting Seungsik’s dick in him tonight after all he’s gone through to get here.

“Hyung,” he cries out, not trusting his voice to say more than this one simple word.

Seungsik finally looks at him, properly _looks_ at him, and his angry frown shifts into an expression of concern.

“Byungchannie,” he replies in a breath and his expression softens when he meets Byungchan’s red teary eyes. “What is it? Do you need anything?”

“I wanna come,” stubbornly replies Byungchan, “I need you, hyung.”

For a second Seungsik looks confused and tilts his head to the side, but still walks towards the both of them, grabbing Byungchan’s hand as soon as he’s close enough to do so.

“Hyung’s here, don’t you worry, I’m sorry it took so long but—’

Byungchan whines at Seungsik’s words because the older man doesn't seem to understand what Byungchan truly wants, truly _needs_ from him. Thankfully Sejun, even if he’s a brat and still trying to slide back into Byungchan with aborted thrusts, understands what Byungchan is saying.

“Hyung, Byungchannie needs us, like, as in _both of us_ at the _same time_.”

Byungchan curls up on himself as much as he can, trapped in Sejun’s embrace, because even after everything he just went through, the idea of getting two dicks at the same time is embarrassing for him now that it’s voiced out loud and not just a mental image in his head.

There’s a moment of silence where Seungsik’s brain shuts down and Byungchan can see it in his eyes, can see it in his shaky pupils. It’s gone in an instant, as if someone just flicked a switch and Seungsik’s eyes are now dark with frustrated want as he licks his dry lips.

“How do you want us to do that Byungchannie?” Seungsik tries to sound firm and unbothered, but it is clear in the way his shoulders tense and how his grip on Byungchan’s hand suddenly gets stronger that he is far from indifferent.

“Help me get back in first,” Sejun replies instead of Byungchan, unable to fuck Byungchan without a _helping hand_ , “then I think he needs to be stretched with at least two more fingers before he can take us both. Thankfully it’s only you hyung, I don’t think it would have been possible with Channie-hyung.”

Chan’s laugh can be briefly heard in the room but Seungsik’s stern gaze to Sejun actually makes him shiver and Byungchan can feel it in the way Sejun’s knees wobble for an instant. Seungsik doesn’t say anything else, only checks with Byungchan if he agrees to this and poor desperate Byungchan fervently nods which brings a smile to Seungsik’s face.

After fetching the new unopened bottle of lube which was still lying on the ground, Seungsik is back at Sejun and Byungchan’s side like an ominous presence. Without any warning he just grabs Sejun’s dick, still wet and hard sensitive, and Sejun properly whines at this. Seungsik isn’t gentle with him and he has all the rights not to be, and with a strong grip, he guides the younger back into Byungchan and both of them sigh when Sejun slides home.

Byungchan scratches at Sejun’s back to cling tight, his breath shallow and uneven and his heart racing in anticipation as Seungsik moves to press against him from behind. The air has been sucked out of the entire room, Byungchan feeling everyone’s eyes trained on him with a newfound interest, observing how Seungsik kisses along the top of Byungchan’s shoulder. The lips travel further, warm and soft and teasing as they reach his neck and follow the delicate line of it, nose bumping against the collar. There’s fingers brushing his hip bone, barely there but enough to send shivers down Byungchan’s spine, and Seungsik halts at his ear.

“So fucking impatient,” he murmurs, the words hushed so only the two of them can hear, “I don’t think you even deserve my cock.” 

Seungsik leans flush against him, his dick a scorching weight against Byungchan’s ass. He whimpers at the reprimand, struggling to wiggle further into Seungsik’s warm embrace. Seungsik only huffs out a laugh at his useless efforts, fingers tangling into his hair and tugging until Byungchan’s head is leaning against his shoulder. His lips hover over Byungchan’s, annoyingly lingering just out of reach.

“Lucky for you I can’t help myself.”

Seungsik presses a finger inside along Sejun’s cock, swallowing down Byungchan’s surprised moan as he pushes in deeper. The stretch burns in the best way and Byungchan has nowhere to go, nowhere to hide when Sejun moans and grabs his ass harder and Seungsik kisses him with an alarming self control that entirely contradicts how hard he is against his backside. 

He inserts another finger right away, breaking the kiss to see the way Byungchan’s gasp reaches his eyes, and chuckles.

“Unlucky for you, I’m about to take my frustrations out on you instead, and I plan on making up for the time I’ve missed out on so don’t think you will cum anytime soon.”

Byungchan can’t breathe, from Seungsik’s words to being so full he feels like bursting. Being sandwiched between two human furnaces doesn’t help at all, and the only thing keeping him from floating off into another dimension of shapes and colours is the steady movement of Seungsik’s fingers fucking in and out of him like he’s in no rush at all. 

It feels like forever until Seungsik decides to add another, each push and pull adding to the inferno threatening to engulf him whole. Sejun’s arms are beginning to shake from the weight, his resolve chipping away at the same rate Byungchan’s is with Seungsik continuously rubbing against him. He’s panting into Byungchan’s mouth in between sloppy kisses, sweat rolling down his temple and Byungchan wipes them away, eerily aware of how hot the room has become all of a sudden. 

“Okay,” Seungsik announces, pulling his fingers out from Byungchan.

Byungchan takes a deep breath as his damp back meets cold air when Seungsik steps aside to lube up properly, but he’s back as soon as he’s gone and the air catches in Byungchan’s throat.

He lifts Byungchan by the ass until he can line up alongside Sejun, whose hands are gripping Byungchan with rigid fingers in anticipation. Time stops ticking and the world outside ceases to exist as Seungsik presses closer and closer still, until Byungchan wants to say that it’s not gonna work, but then everything bursts when Seungsik slides in just enough to stay lodged in place, and all three of them tremble like leaves on a summer breeze. 

“Holy fucking shit,” Sejun moans into Byungchan’s mouth, eyes screwed shut at the tightness.

Byungchan is on the verge of passing out, seeing himself from the outside in an out of body experience so strong he’s not sure his soul will ever reattach properly to his body. He feels so incredibly filled, the stretch is too much and he can’t get enough of it. He reaches behind his back to hold onto Seungsik’s hip, his thighs shaking from the strain of trying to hold himself up, but still he pulls at Seungsik to go deeper with a weak ‘please’.

“Are you sure?” Seungsik whispers so only he can hear, voice too far gone for not having done anything yet, but he doesn’t hesitate when Byungchan urges him again.

He pushes in further, as slow as he can manage without his knees buckling. “Such a cockwhore, aren’t you? Demanding more when you’ve already gotten it all tonight?” he growls, teeth digging into Byungchan’s neck to not yell. 

Byungchan would love to answer, to let Seungsik know that _yes, he wants everything_ , but the words won’t come out no matter how much he wills them to when Seungsik already _is_ giving him everything. He disappears into Byungchan gradually, so slow Byungchan believes he’ll never bottom out, that this whole thing will last forever and he’s been cursed with being filled until he cracks apart and never getting to the end of it. The veins in his neck are protruding, threatening to burst at any second, and he can’t fucking breathe even if his lungs are screaming at him to do so, eyes screwed shut and only focused on Sejun twitching inside of him as Seungsik slides in even more to accompany him.

Byungchan needs a break, he can’t take it, it’s too much and he’s an idiot for thinking this was a good idea to be impaled on them both, but then they’re both crushing against his prostate and staying there, and Byungchan’s last sliver of strength leaves him. He allows himself to fall, to let all sense of control go and trusting Seungsik to catch him. Everything is spinning around him, as if he’s hurtling from the top of the world and towards the ground, feeling so tight he’s sure he is positively split open on their cocks.

“Oh fuck, oh shit,” Sejun moans straight into Byungchan’s ear, but it’s sounds dreamlike and distant where it resonates in Byungchan’s head. “Oh my god, hyung,” he whines out, pulling a choked groan out of Seungsik.

“Byungchan, _fuck_ ,” Seungsik breathes out heavily, “Byungchannie, are you okay?”

Byungchan is completely limp between them, only able to hum in response, and it takes him several seconds to remember how to use his tongue, the impossible tightness of them both and the constant pressure against his prostate too much to bear. He sobs, and mumbles something he can’t remember, something along the lines of ‘please move’ and ‘use me, please’, but Seungsik understands.

There’s a shift behind him, slight but with them both buried so far up his ass it’s impossible not to notice how Seungsik changes his weight from one leg to the other. It causes Seungsik to rub against them both so minimally it shouldn’t even matter, but even Sejun trembles at the friction. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Sejun chokes out, the word elongated on a heavy exhale, “I’m not gonna last, hyung.”

Seungsik’s hands grip Byungchan’s hips firmer at that, determination overcoming him all of a sudden. “Good,” he says, pulling back to fuck back in tryingly.

Sejun wheezes, crumbling into Byungchan’s clavicle. Byungchan is still sobbing, thick tears falling freely to wet his cheeks, not able to do anything but take them and he loves every second of it. Seungsik keeps fucking into him, now unable to prevent his own shuddering moan from rolling off his tongue mingled with curses, his strokes erratic and uneven.

It’s heaven disguised as hell, to have Sejun be nothing but a space filler for Seungsik’s pleasure, Byungchan reduced to a mere cocksleeve they can use however they want, but the pain of the stretch is fading fast and replaced by intense pleasure with every inch massaging his wall and abusing his prostate. Byungchan is vibrating between them, the stimulation overload turning his mind into nothing but white static.

It’s only a few thrusts later that Sejun announces he’s close, and the next moment his body tenses. Byungchan is painfully aware when Sejun comes inside him, the lack of space intensifying every little detail. Sejun wobbles on unsteady knees, his entire body shaking with his orgasm, but Seungsik doesn’t let up on his own thrusts even when Sejun complains at the oversensitivity. Seungsik lets go of Byungchan’s hips to grab Sejun’s instead, refusing him to pull out and instead stay right where he is as his own hips begin stuttering. He chases his own release with a fervor Byungchan isn’t sure he can handle, pounding into him harder for each thrust and groaning into his ear. 

“Please,” Byungchan cries, his voice a broken and desperate whisper, sounding so fragile that he’s surprised he hasn’t broken down yet.

Seungsik reaches between the other two to stroke Byungchan to completion. “Together,” he orders, and that’s all it takes for Byungchan to hurtle across the finish line as if strapped to a rocket with a high-pitched yell, Seungsik following right behind the second Byungchan’s walls clench around him.

It’s too much for Sejun who pulls out with a whimper when Seungsik’s iron grip on him loosens, but not without leaving behind bruises in the shape of his fingers. Byungchan’s legs unravel from around Sejun’s waist now that he steps away, and he’s thankful for Seungsik’s sure arms holding him up when he realises he has no strength left to stand on his own. 

They stay like that for a few more moments, catching their breaths while Seungsik twitches inside him one last time before pulling out too. He doesn’t let go of Byungchan, however, instead leading him to the mattresses to flop over and curl against Byungchan’s backside. He hadn’t noticed the fatigue until now, the post-orgasm haze luring him to drift off as soon as his head hits the pillow, Seungsik kissing praises into his hair.

Byungchan is a broken man. He is nothing but the shell of whom he was a few hours ago when he was waiting impatiently for his package to arrive. A simple collar he bought on an impulse that quite literally turned his world upside down. He thought about the possibility of it all happening but never in his wildest dreams would it have been so perfect.

But right now, his whole body is screaming at him, hips, thighs and backside on fire from all the marks they all left on him. He isn’t able to think anymore, his mind empty and his body oh so heavy, he is ready to pass out on the spot. If it wasn’t for Seungsik petting him and whispering hundreds of praises into his skin, he would have succumbed to Morpheus’ embrace long time ago.

Byungchan lost sense of time as soon as Sejun had thrown him over his shoulder so he doesn’t know how many minutes –seconds? hours?– he spends curled up with Seungsik draped over him like a human blanket but he never wants to move again for the rest of his life. And of course, it’s at this exact moment that Seungsik wriggles behind him and while gently cupping his face and turning it in his direction, whispers:

“Byungchannie, you need to clean up.” Byungchan whines because that’s precisely what he _doesn’t_ want to do. “I know you’re sleepy and you deserve to rest but you can’t stay like this, come on, come here.”

In a swift movement, Seungsik sits up on the bed, wedging Byungchan’s limp form against his chest and Byungchan thinks it’s a very bad idea to do that because Seungsik’s body is way comfier than a random mattress and it lulls Byungchan to sleepland again.

“Here drink this first,” Seungsik’s soft voice comes from above him and through his hazy gaze, Byungchan notices someone. He’s pretty sure it’s Sejun because of his soft pink hair, holding a bottle in front of him.

With all the care in the world Sejun tilts the top of the bottle against Byungchan’s lips and as soon as the bitter yet refreshing liquid hits his tongue Byungchan makes a face. It tastes like this awful mixture Sejun drinks after his workout, filled with electrolytes and all that stuff Byungchan didn’t care to remember when Sejun was talking about it. Even if it tastes awful, Byungchan drinks it diligently because deep in his mushy brain he knows it’s for his best and also because Seungsik and Sejun keep telling him how much of a good boy he is when he’s listening. And Byungchan does like hearing he’s being a good boy.

When they deem Byungchan hydrated enough, they pat his face dry with a wet tissue, trying to get rid of all the fluids that ended up on Byungchan’s face, up to his hair. The coldness of the cloth on his burning skin is such a welcoming touch Byungchan keeps leaning into it, and Seungsik and Sejun smile softly probably because he reminds them of a sleepy puppy right about now.

“Come on now we need to give you a bath.”

It’s a simple sentence, such a simple task to do, but Byungchan is so sleepy and Seungsik’s body is so plush he really doesn’t want to move. But he has no choice in the matter, especially when he’s in no state of thinking straight. He lets himself go, lets the others take care of him because he can’t do it on his own but also because he knows they love helping him. He feels an arm snaking around his shoulders and another one behind his knees and he doesn’t have time to process anything that the next second he’s being lifted bridal style and they bring him to the bathroom.

As soon as the door closes behind them, silence falls around Byungchan and Seungsik and it’s only now that Byungchan realises how noisy the other room was. He can still faintly hear voices behind the door, but his attention snaps to Seungsik when the latter sits him down on the toilet seat. It’s uncomfortable and cold and his ass is killing him, but Seungsik’s kind and warm smile makes everything better.

As if Byungchan was made of glass, Seungsik cups his face in his palms, tilts his head on the side and with a tender touch, caresses his cheeks with his thumbs.

“You did so good for us today Byungchannie,” he keeps repeating and Byungchan’s heart fills up with something akin to pride and love.

Seungsik never stops. Not even for a second does he stop talking to Byungchan even when he starts to fill the tub with warm water, using that soft voice of his to shower him with praises. He tells him everything he’s doing in between two compliments and Byungchan can only nod to show him he’s listening, his throat too used up to properly talk.

It’s right when Seungsik turns the taps off that the door opens and Subin slides into the bathroom with them. He’s only wearing his underwear, as he hasn’t cleaned off properly, but he’s holding clean fresh clothes in his hands.

“That’s for after your bath,” he says, almost shy, so different from the cocky and almost mean behaviour he had displayed earlier.

Byungchan smiles and nods again, holding the towel Seungsik threw around his shoulders a few minutes earlier while he was waiting for the water to be ready a little bit tighter. Subin leaves the clothes next to him and instead of leaving right away, he kneels in front of Byungchan who only looks at him expectantly. With all the care in the world, Subin reaches behind Byungchan’s head and unclasps the collar which falls heavily on Byungchan’s thighs. It is funny to think that Subin was the one to put it on but also the one to take it off.

“Maybe we should use it on Sejunie-hyung next time,” Subin says with an ominous grin on his face, far from the shyness he was showing only a few seconds ago, “I think Seungsikie-hyung would agree, someone needs to tame this brat.”

If he had it in him, Byungchan would have scoffed and blushed at Subin’s words, but he can only weakly snicker at Seungsik’s reaction when the older man ponders over this idea. As if he didn’t already make up his mind in destroying Sejun’s ass next time. Subin then takes away the collar, not really waiting for an answer, and leaves a kiss on the corner of Byungchan’s lips.

“Take your time to clean up, the others are cleaning up the sheets and Seungwoo-hyung is making food so you don’t have to worry about anything.”

It’s so heartwarming to see how they care about him, it almost brings tears in Byungchan’s eyes if he had any left to cry. With a last pat on his knee, Subin is gone and Seungsik is making grabby hands gestures to him so they would go to the tub together.

If staying awake on the mattress after being used was hard for Byungchan, trying to stay awake in a tub full of deliciously warm water, all pressed up against Seungsik who’s taking his sweet time to wash his hair is almost impossible. It’s almost as if Seungsik’s fingers know exactly where to press on his scalp to make him melt even more and for a long stretch of time, Byungchan feels like he became one with the water.

They stay in the bath until the water runs cold and their fingertips look like dried prunes but Seungsik refuses to let him go until he has scrubbed every inch of Byungchan’s skin. And Byungchan isn’t one to complain. They must have stayed quite a while in there because all the others had time to come and chat with Byungchan while he was bathing. They all checked on him and Byungchan really wishes he was able to say more than a few ‘ _thank you_ ’s and ‘ _I love you_ ’s.

Unfortunately, the time to face the harsh coldness of the room comes after what feels like being wrapped in the cosiest blanket in the world. But Byungchan has nothing to fear because as soon as his feet touch the ground, Seungsik is here once again. He wraps him in a soft towel without ever losing his smile and Byungchan feels his heart jumps a little when he thinks about how much he loves him.

Seungsik also throws a towel over his head and dries his hair with a gentle touch and Byungchan only has to stay still and let the leader pamper him until he has enough. But it seems that Seungsik is insatiable and after being done with his hair, he simply clings onto Byungchan like a koala, swaying him from left to right in a very slow rhythm. Seungsik is humming a song Byungchan doesn’t seem to recognise but he lets himself go with the flow. He closes his eyes for a moment and when he reopens them, he is met with his reflection in the full-length mirror and he can’t help himself but gasp because of what he sees.

The towel he’s wearing like a cape, even though very long, does nothing to hide the red and purple bruises on his thighs. They look like strokes of paint on a blank canvas, no order, no purposes, only lust and pure pleasure. His eyes meet Seungsik’s black gaze above his shoulder in the mirror and they’re a stark contrast to his honey voice.

“God, look at you Byungchannie,” he whispers, so loud in his ear.

One of Seungsik’s hands grabs the side of the towel just to push it aside, revealing more pink and blue marks. Byungchan knows he has been marked in the most chaotic way but he truly thinks that every imprint they left on his skin is a masterpiece.

“You’re so pretty like this,” Seungsik tells him again while nuzzling his nose behind his ear and it makes Byungchan’s knees buckle under his weight.

“Hyung,” he whines, disappointed in himself that this is all it takes for him to get riled up even after this evening.

Seungsik only chuckles amusedly, but surrenders without complaint. “Alright, let’s get back to the others.” He helps Byungchan get dressed, Byungchan’s body obviously screaming in agony with every small movement, and he can’t help but feel a sense of accomplishment for it. Seungsik halts him before they step out, looking at him with sincere eyes. “You really did do well today, Byungchan. I want you to understand that.”

With Seungsik staring straight into his eyes like this, Byungchan can’t hide his blush. He’s left speechless for several moments, but eventually sputters back to life and nods, a small smile creeping into his tired features. It seems to be enough for Seungsik who returns the smile tenfold before leaning up on his toes to plant a sweet kiss onto Byungchan’s forehead. 

“Come on.”

Seungsik herds him into the hallway and steers him in the right direction when Byungchan takes a wrong turn to his own room out of pure habit. Byungchan’s like a zombie, with no control over his own mind as he lets Seungsik walk him back to flop down in the middle of the others, creating a puppy pile on the floor. It’s quieter now that everyone is spent, and the mood is both light and heavy; new energy fighting the drowsiness that has seeped into their bones.

It’s too hard for Byungchan to keep track of conversations, his eyelids like lead as soon as his head hits the pillow. He curls into Hanse beside him and appreciates the gentle fingers running through his hair. The others splay out around him wherever there’s space, hugging each other between shared blankets and pillows, and the room goes dark.

Seungsik presses his lips to his shoulder from behind, slinging a loose arm over his waist. “Sleep now, Byungchannie.”

As if the words have magical powers, Byungchan is out like a light, feeling more content and warm than he has in months thanks to the love of his members.

**Author's Note:**

> Hindy: so, hm, yea that happens somehow LOL tbh it's the most fun I had while writing a fic. It took us a whole month to get it done but I'm so proud and happy about it, I hope you had fun reading it and if you did please consider leaving us a kudo and/or comment! 
> 
> If you want to follow me for more filthy shenanigans, here is my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/HindyAO3)
> 
> Bazzys: oh boi. you made it through huh. this has been a wild ride and i'm so relieved it's finally over ;; it's been so much fun writing this collab, and i'm looking forward to what other chaos we'll end up creating in the future!
> 
> please leave a kudo and a lil comment if you're feeling generous! it's very appreciated after the headaches this writing process has caused ksjdk. Hit me up on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/BazzysAO3?s=09)


End file.
